1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to liquid crystal displays and, more particularly, to a method for fabrication of a liquid crystal display with improved optical transmission.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display uses a primary principle in that a liquid crystal array is regulated by injecting liquid crystal material between two substrates and applying a voltage to two electrodes located inside the substrates, so as to transmit light through a polarizer attached to the substrate, or block the light.
Based on the foregoing principle, in order to improve performance of a display and/or to widen the range of applications thereof, introduction of some components, such as a phase difference plate, a reflection plate, a backlight, a color filter, etc., and variations and improvements in various applications including, for example, a polarizer, an alignment layer and a rubbing technique used for the same, configuration of an electrode, a glass substrate, etc. are currently being attempted.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a general liquid crystal display.
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical liquid crystal display includes a bottom substrate 10, a top substrate 40, and a liquid crystal 20 injected therebetween, wherein the top substrate 40 has a thin film structure including an oxide film 40a and/or polysilicon layer 40b. The top polysilicon layer 40b is used as a top electrode.
However, the foregoing structure using polysilicon as the top electrode may restrict enhancements in optical transmission of the liquid crystal display.
Therefore, a variety of studies and investigations into development of a liquid crystal display with improved optical transmission are currently being conducted.